


[Art] Together Forever With You

by Nonexistenz



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Big Bang Challenge, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Long-Haired Crowley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [GOBB 2019] Art is inspired by the story "Together Forever With You" by AnnetheCatDetectiveHe winds up getting a light doze in just the same, in his enormous tub, draped over Aziraphale with the bubbles coming up around them like sweet-scented clouds. It’s quiet and peaceful, in Crowley’s bath. The whole room is white marble and gleaming brass, and his most humidity-loving plants crowding the shelves around the tub. The soft sounds echo, when Aziraphale lifts a hand from the bath, water cascading back down, before he trails fingertips over Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley lifts his head, blinking away sleep and smiling at him, and they trade a few lazy kisses as the bubbles die down.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	[Art] Together Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Together Forever With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569736) by [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective). 



> Drew this as part of the [Good Omens Big Bang 2019](https://goodomensbigbang.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/FfaRFV6)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/190657486157/)


End file.
